Automatic guided vehicles, often referred to as AGVs, are usually driverless vehicles that are often used for material handling purposes. AGVs are capable of carrying or towing material or articles from one point to another without the need for a driver on the vehicle. AGVs are typically capable of driving themselves from a first location to a second location, such as by using navigational sensors to determine their position and heading. This position and heading information may be used by the vehicle in order for it to automatically steer itself along a desired path or toward a desired destination. The navigational sensors may include gyroscopes, sensors for detecting magnets embedded in the floor, laser reflectors, wheel encoders, transponder sensors, and a variety of other types of sensors. It is relatively common for these AGVs to be used in warehouses and material handling centers, where workers are commonly walking between stations or areas in the vicinity or alongside the AGVs.